


I told you so

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, don’t copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Jack touches a jewel embedded in a mosaic, activating a device that teleports him and Daniel miles across the planet, where they are quickly captured by frightened villagers. As they await rescue, they find that they've become infected with a local virus.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter & Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill & Teal'c
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I told you so

**Author's Note:**

> written for magicpatyesz on tumblr for my stargate fic exchange! they asked for team fluff, sgc shenanigans, and hammond being awesome. I tried to at least somewhat fufill all of the prompts, though loosely.
> 
> tw for this fic: vomit, canon typical threat of violence

\--------

Jack sits with his back against the wooden bars of the small cage he and Daniel have been forced to sit in. He stares out at the village around them, including the guards pointing bows and arrows at the cage. Then he turns back to Daniel, knowing what he’ll see in those blue eyes. Sure enough, they’re full of gentle reproach. 

“Jack, I told you not to touch that.”

Jack sighs petulantly and whines:

“I know, I know.”

Daniel continues, his voice as gentle as his eyes:

“We always tell you not to touch things.”

Jack groans. His archaeologist is, more often than not, right about such things. This time the unknown technology had transported them miles away from the cave they had been studying, where they had been promptly captured by the natives. Maybe he should actually try listening to Daniel and Sam when they warn him not to touch. 

“Fine, fine. Next time I will not touch the shiny jewel thing.”

Daniel smiles at him, still optimistic despite their situation, and speaks, voice full of humor:

“You know, I would think that would be common sense.”

Jack huffs and deigns not to answer that.

\--------

They’ve been in the cage for two days when Daniel begins to cough. Jack gives him a look and scoots further away, asking:

“What’s wrong with you?”

Daniel coughs harder. It’s a long moment before he manages to speak:

“The villagers have been talking about some sort of sickness. I guess I’ve got it.”

Jack gives him a concerned look and growls:

“And you didn’t think to mention this earlier?”

Daniel shrugs.

“They’ve talked about lots of things. It didn’t seem important at the time.”

Jack sighs. 

“Just promise you won’t get any worse, okay.”

Daniel gives him a bright smile, his affection for Jack clear in his eyes. Jack smiles back; he’s feeling a little mushy at the moment.

\---------

Daniel does get worse. 

He insists Jack stay on the far side of the cage, in a pathetic attempt not to infect him. He’s begun vomiting up anything he eats and he’s obviously running a fever. He’s sweaty and pale and when he starts shaking constantly, Jack gives in and scrambles to his side. Daniel looks up at him through half lidded eyes and swats ineffectively at him, trying to stop his advance. Jack bats his arms away and sits next to him, pulling him into his side. He wraps an arm around him and holds him tight. Daniel resists for a moment longer before relaxing into the touch. He mumbles:

“Jack, you idiot.”

Jack snorts.

“I was going to get sick anyways.”

Daniel leans over to vomit up more bile before leaning back into Jack. He shivers and curls into the warmth of Jack’s side. 

“It’s cold.”

Jack runs a hand through his hair, trying to comfort him.

“You’ve got a fever and chills, remember?”

Daniel’s eyes struggle to focus on Jack’s face and he spends a minute processing that before he mutters:

“Oh yeah.”

Jack feels his stomach drop; Daniel's in worse shape than he thought. He needs medical attention, but at the moment that’s not an option. So he hugs his friend closer and whispers:

“You’re going to be okay, Daniel.”

Daniel looks up dizzily but gives jack a bright smile and says:

“Of course I am. Sam and Teal’c are coming.”

Jack doesn’t bother mentioning how many days it’s been. 

“Yeah, they are.”

He hopes.

\-------

Jack has just begun coughing---a sure sign he’s infected---when he hears a hubbub at the edge of the village. It gets louder and soon enough he notices a large group of people heading their way. Amongst the large crowd of natives are Sam, Teal’c and what looks like Dr. Brown. Brown is talking to the natives, who are gesturing towards the cage. Jack shakes Daniel and he wakes with a start, head lolling as he tries to look around. Jack whispers to him:

“Looks like our rescue is here, Daniel.”

The natives seem to be conversing casually with Brown. O’Neill feels a little miffed that him and Daniel seem to be the only ones who were met with the whole cage treatment. He’s a lot more willing to forgive when the natives open the door to the cage and gesture for them to crawl out. Jack focuses on dragging Daniel’s limp form out of the cage before asking sam:

“What’s the deal?”

Sam gives him a smile and says:

“They’re really quite friendly, sir. They only locked you up because you appeared in a magical flash of light they’d never seen before.”

Jack huffs, still eyeing the natives suspiciously, but decides to let it go. Instead he asks:

“What took you so long?”

Sam explains:

“Well, sir, the UAV spotted you in the main square but understanding the native’s language took some time, so we couldn’t negotiate until we cracked it. Didn’t want to come rushing in guns blazing while they were pointing bows at you, sir.” 

Jack considers that and complains:

“Daniel had it cracked in two days.”

Sam grins at that and replies:

“Well, he is Daniel sir. That and he had unlimited access to the language.”

Her smile fades and she looks concerned as he hefts daniel to his feet. Daniel is still clinging to him, apparently unable to stand on his own. Sam asks:

“Is Daniel okay, sir?”

“I don’t really know. He caught something from the villagers, I’ve got it too.”

Just then, Daniel seems to become aware that two more people have joined them. He reaches out for them, saying:

“Sam! Teal’c!”

Before Jack can stop him, Daniel is stumbling forwards and pulling Sam into a hug. Her eyes go wide but she hugs him back and says:

“I missed you too, Daniel.”

Jack gives her a helpless look and says:

“Guess you’ve got it now too.”

Without warning, Daniel releases Sam and wraps himself around teal’c. Teal’c raises an eyebrow but hugs back as well. Jack sighs and says:

“Now Teal’c too, great.”

Sam shrugs and says:

“We probably already been exposed just from being in the village, sir. I wouldn’t worry.”

Daniel’s head pops up at that and he shouts:

“Jack!”

While lunging for him. Jack has time to shout wordlessly before he too is wrapped up in a hug. Jack sighs and pats Daniel on the back. Sam stifles a laugh with a hand to her mouth and says:

“I think he’s a little delirious, sir.”

Jack nods and agrees:

“I think so too. Another reason to get back to SGC as quickly as possible.”

SAm jumps into action at that, moving into the crowd of natives to grab Brown before returning. She gives a Daniel a look and says:

“I don’t think he can walk, sir.”

Jack nods.

“We’ll have to make a stretcher.”

Brown consults with the natives and soon enough they have the materials they need. Once the stretcher is put together, they lift Daniel onto it. At first he resists, insisting he can walk, but when Jack orders him to stay down, he does so. He must be really feeling bad if he listens to jack. Teal’c and Jack each take an end of the stretcher and they begin the long walk back to the gate. 

\----------

Janet is waiting for them when they come through the gate and she’s instantly on Daniel, shouting orders. As they’re hustling Daniel to the infirmary, Jack tries to sneak off to take a shower, only for Janet to snap an order and suddenly a nurse is tugging him along too. He sighs and waves goodbye to Sam and Teal’c. Hammond is accompanying them along, throwing concerned looks at Daniel before turning to Jack to say.

“I think the debriefing can wait. You two focus on getting better.”

Jack throws him a salute and a:

“Yes, sir.”

Then they’re in the infirmary and Jack is getting pressed into a bed, his breathing checked and blood drawn. Janet checks Daniel over thoroughly before she visits Jack and asks him to lay out exactly how the disease had progressed. He manages to tell her what she needs before he begins vomiting. Ugh, he had not been looking forward to this stage of the disease. Next to him, Daniel is getting an IV placed, but Janet tells him otherwise there's not much else they can do. It’s some alien virus, but it shouldn’t be deadly. They’re just going to have to wait it out.

A few minutes of twiddling his thumbs later, Sam and Teal’c appear. Janet orders them into bed as well, looking displeased it took them so long to arrive in the infirmary. Sam crawls into the bed next to Jack and Teal’c takes the bed next to her. The whole of SG1 is laid out in the infirmary. Jack meets Sam’s eyes and shrugs, asking her:

“What’s up?”

Sam shrugs back. 

“Not much, sir, now that we’ve gotten you back.”

Jack grins.

“Well, it’s nice to know you care.”

Teal’c intones:

“We do indeed, O’neill. ”

Jack wants to clap teal’c on the back but he’s out of reach so he settles for saying:

“Thanks, Teal’c.”

Daniel wakes up next to Jack with a mumble and begins thrashing weakly. Jack reaches over and lays an hand on his shoulder as he says:

“Calm down, Daniel. You’re safe.”

He mutters something nonsensical and then asks:

“Where are we?”

“We’re in the infirmary, under Janet’s tyrannical thumb once again.”

The doctor, passing by, shoots him a look. He smiles at her and gives her a little wave.

Daniel’s eyes are darting around and he looks really out of it. Jack finds himself stroking his hand through Daniel’s hair. He whispers:

“Go back to sleep, Daniel.”

Daniel looks like he’s fighting it, but his eyelids slip closed and he drifts off again. Jack turns back to Sam and Teal’c and says:

“So, what is there to do around here?”

A few minutes later they’ve made paper airplanes from pages torn out of a magazine and are flying them around the room, laughing with childish glee. That is, until one hits Janet in the face and she puts a stop to it. She offers them a deck of cards and Jack mulishly starts up a game instead of having fun with paper airplanes. He still occasionally vomits, which is not a fun time, but there’s a bucket placed by his bed for just that reason. He’s thankful for whoever had the insight to put it there.

Daniel sleeps peacefully and Sam smiles widely as Teal’c kicks their ass at cards and Jack knows he’s home. 

\--------


End file.
